


Sweater Weather

by DutchADWolfie



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, MM secret santa 2016, Secret Santa, Snow, beanies, fluff fluff, mild sex, two gays just being gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DutchADWolfie/pseuds/DutchADWolfie
Summary: Saeyoung has planned a date with his lover, Yoosung Kim. The timing is around Christmas time, which means snow is covering the ground, and a cheesy date is bound to happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I tried my absolute best for the time I had, and I hope everything is okay with story information. I apologize for any errors, and if it seems a bit rushed. I do hope you enjoy the story, though. Merry Christmas! ~erenyeager29

Winter had come faster than anyone in the RFA had anticipated, the group realizing how short of a time they had to prepare for the annual holiday party. This had been going on for a few years, the members all finding time to get to know more each other and be closer than ever, as all problems with a certain stubborn brother and a problematic group were solved.  
During this time, Yoosung spent most of his time babysitting the stubborn sibling while Saeyoung was busy with his work. It could be a bit of a hassle, but the student was always willing to help his significant other with anything. It was his job, after all. At least, that’s what he believed. His mind was set to always helping the person you love out, no matter the circumstances. Saeran just happened to be one of them. It’s not like it was difficult anyways. Just give the male a bowl of ice cream and turn on some kind of cartoon and you could do just about anything you wanted to.  
That particular day had been stressful, though, but Yoosung could forgive it. Saeyoung had planned something quite special for the two, which meant Saeran would have to be in bed by the time they left. Yoosung didn’t mind the late timings, since he was practically nocturnal - both him and Saeyoung. It was nearly impossible to count how many times the two would stay up playing LOLOL together or doing other various ‘activities’. Going out on a date to wherever Saeyoung had in mind was better than spending their time whisper yelling at each other about cheating or how the other was going too fast and it was unfair. They needed some time outside anyways.  
Yoosung sat himself down on the couch after the struggle of getting Saeran to go bathe and go to bed. Saeyoung was emerging from his room, turning down the hall to go check on Saeran and tell him the two would be back from their date pretty late, so he was to stay in the house and not answer the door. Vanderwood would come in soon to keep watch on him. Then he walked out, his face lighting up with a gentle smile at the sight of the blond laying on the couch. That’s when an idea hit him. He took a few seconds to plan out his attack, then he pulled his arms to his chest. He lightly walked over towards the couch, trying not to make a single noise so his ‘prey’ wouldn’t see him coming. Well, he wouldn’t be able to in the first place - Yoosung’s eyes were closed with his face buried in the couch - but best not to startle him into looking up. So he moved slowly and carefully, waiting until he was close enough to pounce. He jumped down onto the blond’s back, grinning at the well earned squeak that erupted from the college student’s mouth.  
“I’ve got you!” Saeyoung exclaimed before his hands moved to the sides of the male underneath him, beginning to tickle him mercilessly.  
“Hey, hey! Saeyoung please, not this!” He squealed and quickly began squirming. “I beg of you! I need to pee and get ready to leave, come on!” Laughs left his mouth despite the utter panic, and he soon was able to turn around and roll off the couch, pulling Saeyoung down with him.  
“Woah, heck!” Saeyoung squeaked as he fell off the couch, now pinned beneath Yoosung’s weak grasp. “Hey now, I thought I topped?” He smirked, then giggled when Yoosung’s face lit up.  
“Oh hush. We need to get ready to leave.” He turned away, trying to hide the dark blush. “Don’t make comments like that out of nowhere. It’s not cool.” He pouted, starting to get to his feet. Saeyoung grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him back down.  
“You aren’t thinking of leaving me without a kiss, right? I just done with work. We have been dating for a year and half, this is routine!” Saeyoung’s arms wrapped around Yoosung’s neck, pulling him closer.  
Yoosung rolled his eyes, then leaned down and pressed his lips gently against Saeyoung’s. This held for a few seconds, then the blond pulled away. Saeyoung’s arms slid down from around his shoulders, and he shifted to sit up. Yoosung got to his feet, pulling Saeyoung up as well.  
“Alright, so are you going to tell me where we are going?” Yoosung asked.  
“Nope. That’s a surprise.” Saeyoung replied with an innocent smile.  
“Okay, but why? Come on, tell me.”  
“No. You will see when we get there. Just go get dressed warm and wear a few pairs of socks.”  
“Socks?”  
“Yes! Now go, move along. I’ll go get changed after I have a snack. Hurry.”  
Saeyoung began lightly pushing Yoosung towards their shared bedroom. Yoosung had moved in by request of Saeyoung, the whole process of it getting done only two weeks before this very day. Yoosung’s father had been a bit closed minded about the idea, as Yoosung didn’t really have to pay rent at his apartment, but after meeting the notorious red head, he allowed them to continue their plans. So here they were, Yoosung’s clothes all unpacked and taking up half the space in the closet and dresser. His other valuables were placed around the house to make it feel more like him, and he even had his own gaming setup beside Saeyoung’s desk. There were some days where he would come in and play while Saeyoung was busy working, just to give him some company. Saeyoung’s boss didn’t even really seem to care, but that was after a long conversation with how Yoosung had to be quiet during the calls that Saeyoung received so not to disturb the customer. Saeyoung’s job as an IT worker was a bit of a hassle, but it was only temporary until he could find a better job to work with computers. Yoosung was on his way to becoming a vet, which would help bring in a lot of the household revenue. Luckily, Vanderwood stayed with them, helping to keep the small family in check.  
He looked around, pulling out his striped white shirt, then a jacket and his coat, followed by his sweat pants and three pairs of warm socks. What could they possibly be doing to need multiple socks? He didn’t dare to ask, though, and he slipped out of his pajamas and into the clothes. Saeyoung soon came in, whistling just to tease Yoosung. He then began to get himself changed into some winter clothes. Yoosung turned to him, smiling softly.  
“I’m ready!” He smiled, eyes shining.  
“Not yet.” Saeyoung smiled and he moved over, pulling a dog eared beanie onto the blond’s head, smiling. “There you go! Keep those ears warm.”  
“What about you?” Yoosung turned, going to the dresser. He opened the top drawer, pulling out a red-orange beanie. He walked to Saeyoung, slipping it onto his head, making sure the little cat eats on it were standing up straight. They liked to flop over.  
Saeyoung smiled down to his lover, patting his head gently. He leaned forward and pecked his forehead before turning on his heel. “Alright, now we can go. You ready?” Yoosung nodded, taking his hand slowly. The two left the house together, Vanderwood walking in the moment they left. They greeted each other for only a split second before continuing on their own way. Saeyoung stayed pretty silent, which Yoosung didn’t mind, as the sounds of the city was a bit peaceful around this time. Christmas music could be heard and lights wrapped around trees or on people’s houses kept the roads bright enough to see where you were going, but they were coming to the point of turning off. The streets would be engulfed in shadows soon enough, but Saeyoung and Yoosung were prepared for it. Saeyoung didn’t much mind the dark, and he kept Yoosung quite calm by holding him closer and tighter. The blond was easily comforted by a few whispers about how it was going to be okay. Saeyoung was always there to protect his prince. He had grown up being a knight, protecting everyone he cared for, and no matter the fear, he would protect the other.  
The two walked for some time, Yoosung’s eyes widening whenever they came up to a large outdoor ice rink. The lights were still on, but the place was almost completely empty. No one was out on the ice, but workers were still sitting around talking. Saeyoung smiled down at the male beside him, who was staring at the ice rink with wide eyes.  
“This is our date.” Saeyoung began, but paused for a moment. “Or, well… The first part of it. I have a lot planned for tonight. This is only the beginning.” He smiled gently, heading to go get himself a pair of skates.  
Yoosung watched for a few moments, but then quickly followed along, reaching to grab his lover’s hand. “The beginning? Saeyoung.. Did you reserve this for only us? How much more do you have planned!? I’ll feel bad if you do too much! This goes way above anything we have-” He was cut off by soft lips meeting his own, his eyes widening for a moment, face flushing.  
Saeyoung slowly pulled back, smiling to him. “You know I’ll go to the ends of the Earth to give you the best dates ever, Yoosung. So, let’s have a fun time, okay?”  
The blond pouted for only a few seconds before nodding, getting his own skates. He was about to put them on when Saeyoung pulled the skates away from his grasp, covering his lips with a finger before Yoosung could protest. He then began untying the seemingly endless laces, removing Yoosung’s shoes once he got the skates ready to put on. He lifted Yoosung’s foot, slipping on the right skate, then the left, then he tied them in a neat little bow. Yoosung just sat back and watched, knowing there was nothing he would be able to do to stop the male from his actions. Saeyoung was like that. You could argue, you could fight, you could try to get away, but Saeyoung would do whatever he so pleased to pamper you.  
“How did I get so lucky?” Yoosung asked softly, a little more to himself.  
“What do you mean? You’re a super lucky person. Are you talking about me?” Saeyoung’s head cocked to the side.  
“Yeah, I’m talking about you.” Yoosung chuckled. “I am in a relationship with one of the kindest, most amazing people in the entire universe! Someone who treats me so nice, and you’re always so supportive of me!”  
“I mean, I’m not that great. I’m pretty great, but sometimes I believe you deserve better. You’re a lot nicer to people than I am, and you keep a pretty cool head. You’re the amazing one here, Yoosung Kim. I may be a god, but compared to you, I am but a meaningless caterpillar.”  
Yoosung frowned at this, despite the compliment, and he leaned down, wrapping his arms around Saeyoung’s neck slowly. He began placing gentle kisses over his cheeks, then finishing with a soft kiss on the lips. “Don’t say that. We can rule the world as gods together, or better yet, another one we find in the universe. You are nothing lower than me in hierarchy. If I am up to the level of being as amazing as you, than you are at least my equal.” He nuzzled his nose against Saeyoung’s forehead. “So don’t put yourself down, okay?”  
“I’m not putting myself down. I’m just stating how I feel. But ruling beside you would be quite fun, though, I don’t think you’re ready for that. I can be a bit-”  
“Crazy? I know. I am too.” Yoosung smiled and he shifted back. “Now, get your skates on so we can move along with this date.”  
Saeyoung laughed softly, nodding his head gently. He moved himself back and he slipped on his own skates, tying them carefully, making sure the laces weren’t long enough to trip him. In just a few minutes of attempting to walk correctly, the two were out on the ice, Saeyoung holding Yoosung’s hand to keep him upright. They moved around happily, talking about hopes and dreams they had, then sappy stories about how much they loved each other. They were that kind of couple. The ones that would tell each other they loved one another about fifty times a day. The couple that would apologize five minutes after an argument started, and then cuddle for a good hour to make up for it. The couple that would hold each other’s hands wherever they went, no matter how many dirty looks they received from both strangers and their friends - Saeran included. The two showed their love in the cheesiest of ways, but they didn’t care. It’s just who they were, and if people disagreed with it, they could. It wouldn’t stop the two for even a second.  
So they skated together, Saeyoung moving Yoosung in little circles on occasions, the two laughing at each other when they fell, getting back up to skate some more. An hour and a half passed before they were completely worn out, so they moved off the ice and to the benches to remove their skates, returning them to the owner and heading off on their way. Saeyoung was leading Yoosung along towards the park, having told him where they were going. Though, the redhead wanted to stop somewhere first, without Yoosung. Yoosung didn’t say anything about it and parted ways with the male when Saeyoung told him to.  
Yoosung walked along quietly, keeping his head low as he headed along to the park. He hated walking alone at night, but luckily the park was kept lit up and wasn’t too far away from where Saeyoung stopped. Hopefully the male wouldn’t take long. Something about the dark just made his skin crawl, and he figured that it was the fact of being unable to know what was in it. While at home, or at his dorm, he kept the lights off most of the time, but even then, he had his computer screen. And the security of the place was pretty tight. He didn’t fear much when inside. Outside, though? That was a completely different story.  
Saeyoung, on the other hand, didn’t much mind the dark. It did put him on edge sometimes, especially when around Yoosung or Saeran. It was impulse to want to keep the two safe, as they were two of the most important people in the world to him. He kept his fears hidden the best he could. Working in the agency previously had also helped to push his fears down. In that line of work, being scared was a weakness. His past also played a part in keeping yourself from showing weakness, but that was a thought always pushed away.  
Knowing that Yoosung was anxious in the dark, Saeyoung hurried the best he could. He stopped at a cafe, ordering some hot chocolate packets to make at home, then a little cake to go. He hurried out, waving and smiling to the workers. He knew the cafe well, and so did Yoosung. The two visited quite often, and it was a nice place for Yoosung to study when not happily working there over the weekends. They didn’t really need all the money, but it was nice to have extra just incase something happens.  
Yoosung called Saeyoung’s name the moment he saw him enter the gates of the park, and he hurried over, hugging his arm. “It’s so frightening here! Why would you leave me alone like this? There are evil snowmen everywhere!”  
Saeyoung only chuckled. “Oh, the snowmen won’t hurt you. You’ll be okay.” He reassured him, then he moved close to his ear. “And there is nothing to fear. Your knight is here, my beautiful prince. I will protect you.”  
Yoosung blushed, but nodded. He looked around the park. “So, why are we here?”  
“See all the snow?” Saeyoung asked, all while moving to set the bought items on a nearby park bench. He smiled when he got a nod as a reply. He moved and crouched down, making a snowball slowly. A sly grin formed across his face, and he chucked the snowball at the blond.  
Yoosung was quick to dodge it, then he smirked and nodded. “I see. That’s why we are here.” He turned and darted off to hide. The two began to work to build a fort and make as many snowballs as they possibly could, a war quickly starting between them. It ended when Saeyoung was hit square in the chest with a large snowball, and he clutched it.  
“Oh no! I’ve been hit!” He fell to his knees.  
Yoosung ran over, Saeyoung falling into his arms dramatically. “Saeyoung?”  
“I don’t.. Think I’ll make it through. You did well. Tell the boss I’m sorry, and..” Saeyoung faked a cough. “Tell him to go to my family.. Take care of my brother and my amazing boyfriend..” He coughed again, grabbing Yoosung’s shirt, faking some tears. “I couldn’t even propose yet, but even so.. Tell him.. I.. Love him..” He closed his eyes, dropping his head to the side.  
Yoosung’s eyes widened, and he hugged Saeyoung. “W.. What? Propose?”  
Saeyoung opened his eyes, moving a bit, wrapping his arms around Yoosung’s waist. “What? What are you talking about? Have you taken some drugs or somethin’?” Saeyoung smirked, rolling over with the other in his arms. He pinned him down in the snow, smiling, then giggling lightly.  
Yoosung shook his head, starting to laugh along with him for really no reason. Soon, the two were just laying in the snow laughing together, holding each other close, Saeyoung pressing his forehead up against Yoosung’s. “I love you so much.” He whispered. He got his usual response, Yoosung nuzzling his nose after. Saeyoung moved back, sitting up. “Let’s go home now. I have more gifts.” He chuckled, getting to his feet. The two gathered their items, as their scarves and gloves got thrown places during the snowball fight, then they headed along home swiftly.  
Once they got their, Saeyoung prepared something special, and after a half an hour, the two were curled up next to each other near Saeyoung’s laptop, which was showing a fire. They didn’t have a fireplace, so this would have to work. Saeyoung wrapped a blanket around Yoosung’s shoulders, then placed a cup of hot chocolate into his hands. He smiled up at him, kissing his cheek. “Did you enjoy today?” Yoosung nodded quickly, smiling brightly. Saeyoung returned the smile, then leaned close to him. They enjoyed their hot chocolate, until Saeyoung moved the mugs away, pushing the laptop away. “Alright, final little present for today, okay? Then we can sleep.”  
Yoosung’s head tilted, but the curious question about to leave his lips was answered when Saeyoung pinned him down on the floor and kissed him. Not just any kiss, though. Not the normal one, the soft, gentle one. This one was passionate, full of lust. With a single lick against Yoosung’s lips, the two found themselves sharing a quite heated kiss. Tongues fighting for dominance, breathing escalating some from this alone. Saeyoung’s hands moved slowly, almost too slow, to begin removing what Yoosung was still wearing and throw them aside. He pulled away once he got Yoosung down to his boxers, lifting him up carefully, taking him to the bed that was only a few feet away. He laid him down, moving back over him, kissing his lips once again. Yoosung’s hands moved up, working to pull off Saeyoung’s shirt and pants, his hands shaking slightly, making it difficult. He managed, though, and soon the two found themselves completely naked.  
Saeyoung attacked Yoosung’s neck with nips and licks, attaching himself to his collarbone and up along the soft skin of his neck to just behind his ear. He licked the shell of it, Yoosung letting out a shaky breath. Saeyoung smiled, closing his eyes. His hands trailed down the smooth skin of Yoosung’s chest, then along his sides and to his hips. He lifted them some, moving to grind his hips up against the other male. Yoosung let out a soft noise, but it turned into a whine soon after. Yoosung could handle a lot, but Saeyoung’s teasing was torturous. Saeyoung knew that, but teased him anyways, ghosting a hand just over his erection, then teased the slit. Yoosung squirmed, lifting his hips a small bit.  
Moans filled the room once Saeyoung finally stopped teasing the poor student, giving him just what he wanted. Quick strokes, steady thrusts of his hips, but being quite harsh with it. The two were quite a good match when it came to sex. A sadist and a masochist? What could be better for the two?  
Yoosung covered his mouth, muffling the loud moans that wanted to escape, his half lidded gaze fixed on Saeyoung, whose gaze was staring right back. Yoosung moved up, kissing his lips quickly. Saeyoung groaned, bucking himself in harshly before his release washed over him like an ocean wave. Yoosung was quick to cum after. Saeyoung rode out his orgasm, then pulled out of the male beneath him. He collapsed at his side, pulling Yoosung into a gentle hug. They panted, whispering sweet nothings to each other. Sleep was quick to follow the actions, Saeyoung holding Yoosung up to his chest, Yoosung nuzzled up into the male’s chest. And they slept, the image of the flame still flickering on the laptop, lighting up half of the room. Dreams filled the couples head, wonderful dreams, both different but about each other. The two shifted closer to each other, and smiled. This was bliss.


End file.
